Alcohol y celos no son buenos compañeros
by Kiryhara
Summary: Después de una noche de fiesta en dónde bebió por primera vez, Kagura no estaba segura de haber cometido el mejor acierto o el peor error de su vida. Muy probablemente lo segundo. [Semana OkiKagu; Día 8: Celos]


**¡Hola! :3**

 **Atrasada con este día, pero es que fue difícil encontrar un momento para sentarme y terminar de escribir la historia. Espero que disfruten de este fic que, a comparación del anterior, salió un poco más largo.**

 **Creo que es la primera vez que escribo enteramente desde la perspectiva de Kagura, así que a ver que les parece :v se me hace más complicado escribirla a ella que escribir a Sougo :v que raro.**

 **Advertencia: Posible OoC.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

 _ **Semana OkiKagu, Día 8; Celos. Grupo de Facebook: Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu.**_

* * *

 **Alcohol y celos no son buenos compañeros.**

.

.

.

La vida continuaba.

Eso, al menos, era lo que se había repetido hasta el cansancio Kagura durante toda la mañana que estuvo metida en su futón, dentro del armario—que, por cierto, ya era muy incómodo para ella—. Y no es que estuviera filosofando—a duras penas y conocía el significado de la palabra—sobre la vida y la razón de ser, no; simplemente trataba de reconfortarse.

La vida continuaba.

Era una frase estúpida y demasiado usada, lo sabía, pero ella de algún modo necesitaba autoconvencerse de que lo que había pasado no había sido tan malo. No iba a cambiar nada. Su relación con el sujeto en cuestión no iba a cambiar en nada.

Maldición, si que era malo. Decir que todo estaba bien después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada sería como adornar la realidad con toneladas de maquillaje sobre capas de cemento encima de una base profunda de tierra. La situación era absolutamente catastrófica. No podía pretender que nada había pasado; que era una mala bebedora y que no recordaba _todo_ lo que había dicho—y lo que había hecho—mientras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, porque la realidad era otra totalmente diferente. Kagura se acordaba hasta del moco de la fosa nasal izquierda de Gintoki y la escena no tan heterosexual que protagonizaron el mismo hombre en cuestión y el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.

Aparte de las risas que se llevó—Shinpachi cantando en un idioma desconocido era hilarante—, lo único que le dejó aquella fiesta fue un dolor de cabeza, la más grande vergüenza de su vida y unas ganas incontrolables de suicidarse.

Juró llevarse su secreto para la tumba, pero después de lo que vio no pudo evitar ventilarlo—claro, después de haber estado alcoholizada—.

Podría demandar a Gin. Claro, era su culpa. Se supone que un menor de edad no podía beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Aunque, en realidad, la culpa de todo la tenía el estúpido Sádico con cara de niña. Si él no le hubiese prestado atención a la ricitos—una supuesta prima de Yamazaki, al cuál le celebraron el cumpleaños la noche pasada—entonces Kagura no habría tenido razón para beber e ir y enfrentar a la chica y mucho menos decirle…bueno, todo lo que le dijo a él y que _accidentalmente_ el resto de la fiesta escuchó.

¿Por qué la Yorozuya tenía que meterse siempre en todo? Es decir, si la fiesta era hecha para un miembro del Shinsengumi, ¿ellos qué pintaban ahí? ¿Acaso todos conspiraron contra ella? Vale, vale; fueron por la comida. Hacía bastante que no habían comido algo decente y sinceramente Kagura moriría de inanición si seguía consumiendo las croquetas de Sadaharu. Que Zaki hubiese invitado a Tama y que ellos hubiesen estado en ese momento para autoinvitarse había sido un regalo de los dioses.

La bermellón estuvo feliz en la fiesta consumiendo pollo y cerdo y un montón de ensaladas y refrescos hasta que el sujeto de su afecto—y deseos, pero ese no era el punto—entabló un tipo de conversación con el sujeto no deseado, alias "ricitos". Esa chica parecía pavo real, pavoneándose alrededor del estúpido Sádico que disfrutaba bastante de este hecho. La rabia invadió a Kagura, junto con otro sentimiento nunca antes descubierto para ella.

Fue ahí cuando lo conoció: el licor. El licor que tanto ama Gintoki. Y no es que ella hubiese elegido beberlo. Sólo quiso un trago de su refresco y en lugar de eso, agarró una botella de quien sabe qué bebida y lo siguiente que supo fue que le había tirado pollo encima a la susodicha y con paso firme se había acercado a ellos, y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones gritó:

—¡Este idiota es mío, ¿entiendes?! ¡Consigue tu propia presa, ricitos!

Y, para darle un buen final a semejante show, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, lo que Kagura pensó, era una buena idea para marcar territorio, se convirtió en el sello de su muerte: golpeó a Sougo en el abdomen para que este se doblara, le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le estampó un beso en los labios con sabor a pollo frito y alcohol.

Lastimosamente, no tuvo tiempo de ver su reacción porque le entraron unas grandes ganas de vomitar, por lo que descargó todo su contenido allí mismo, en el suelo y después todo se volvió negro.

La Yato resopló, abrió la puerta corrediza de su armario-habitación, dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina y buscar algún tipo de medicina que le quitase semejante dolor de cabeza y así poder pensar mejor en un plan que le evitara la humillación pública—la cual, pensándolo bien, ya la había padecido—.

En el mejor de los casos, ninguno recordaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido a causa del alcohol—la mayoría si que estaban tomaditos—y ella sería feliz y podría seguir viviendo en la Tierra.

Después de tomar quién sabe qué pasta—para ella, en su estado, cualquier cosa estaba bien—se quedó mirando aparentemente a la nada para luego darle un certero golpe al lavaplatos, imaginando que era el rostro del estúpido roba-impuestos.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de semejante tipo? Seriamente, algo estaba mal con sus gustos. Y, más importante que eso, ¿por qué tenía que hacer este hecho de _su_ conocimiento?

Lo evitaría. Ese era el mejor plan que tenía por el momento. Después diría que un Amanto la contagió del virus de la estupidez y por eso le dijo lo que dijo. Sin embargo, su plan sólo se quedó en idea cuando, al salir de la cocina, en plena sala se encontró con la cara sin expresiones del Sádico.

El mudo desapareció cuando él la miró. ¿Se acordaba? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar?! Hijikata le reclamaba a Gintoki el haber perdido quien sabe qué cosa mientras Kagura se hundía en su propia humillación y Sougo no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

Sin soportarlo un segundo más, la bermellón salió del apartamento en busca de una buena dosis de sukonbu. Una vez la tuvo, se dirigió al parque, se sentó en su banca de siempre y consideró sus opciones:

Llorar hasta que los niveles de deshidratación fueran tan altos que aquello le causara una falla renal—en televisión, había visto una muerte de una mujer de esta forma en una película—.

Gritar como una loca desquiciada, jalándose del cabello para que la calvicie—que por lo que sabía, era hereditaria—pasara a ser la preocupación máxima en su lista.

Llamar a su hermano mayor para que la matase.

Hacer todo lo anterior.

—China —el grito de Kagura se escuchó en todo Kabuki-cho —. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—¡Muérete, Sádico bastardo!

La pelea que se formó después de esto fue, de lejos, la más destructiva que pudo a ver presenciado el parque—el cual, debería ser reparado nuevamente—.

Una vez estuvo en el suelo, golpeada, cortada y cansada, decidió que dejaría de huir de sus problemas. Mami se lo había enseñado; debía dar la cara cuando era necesario y ella iba a hacer justamente eso.

Tragó saliva antes de comenzar. —Sádico...lo de anoche-

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

¿Cómo que qué pasó anoche? ¿Se estaba haciendo el pendejo? Kagura frunció el ceño.

—Anoche, en la fiesta de Zaki yo te dije que tu-

—¿Le hicimos una fiesta a Yamazaki anoche? —el castaño parecía bastante perdido, la verdad. Incluso Kagura se estaba comiendo el cuento —. China, ¿estás consumiendo drogas? Déjame decirte que eso es ilegal y debería arrestarte por incumplimiento de la ley.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se resistió cuando Sougo intentó ponerle las esposas —. ¿No hubo fiesta?

—No.

¿Qué carajo?

—¿Seguro?

—Si —Sougo se paró del suelo luego de verificar la hora —. Quizá la medicina de anoche te hizo soñar cosas raras.

¿Un sueño? ¿Medicinas?

—¿Medicinas de qué?

Al verla completamente confundida, Okita decidió explicarle lo que ocurrió. —Anoche Hijikata-san y yo nos encontramos con Danna. Él nos dijo que tenías fiebre y que no tenía dinero para comprarte medicinas, así que le préstamos dinero.

Entonces, ¿ella no había sufrido humillación pública de ningún tipo? Nunca había estado tan feliz desde la vez que Gintoki le dijo que si se podían quedar con Sadaharu.

Se levantó y dio un grito espartano. —¡SI! Bueno, me voy a casa. Camina por la sombra, Sádico inútil.

—Espera, China —el contacto de su mano en su muñeca la hizo sobresaltarse. Que estúpido era el amor. Lo miró a la cara y, a juzgar por su sonrisa, supo que la iba a molestar con algo que ella había dicho —. ¿Cómo es eso de que soñaste conmigo? ¿Acaso te daban celos de que alguien estuviera conmigo?

Si lo había dicho por molestar, era bueno en dar justo en el blanco.

—No, sádico. Tenía celos de que tu tuvieras más pollo frito que yo.

—Lo que sea —Sougo se encogió de hombros —. Nos vemos luego, China.

—Hasta pronto, Sádico.

La vida continuaba, definitivamente. Y Kagura todavía tenía la oportunidad de decirle apropiadamente lo que ella sentía por él. No se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Sólo esperaría un momento adecuado y definitivamente sin que hubiese alcohol de por medio.

* * *

 **The end :v**

 **Hubo frases que reciclé de otros fics míos pertenecientes a otros fandoms xD no sé por qué, sólo me salieron así al momento de escribir y me dije: "oye, tú ya habías escrito algo como esto en alguna parte" y cuando fuí a mirar, si :v y me dio mamera cambiarlo así que lo dejé de esta forma. Además de esto, el final iba a ser que la fiesta si había sido real y el OkiKagu era feliz después de una conversación y algunas declaraciones, pero no me sentí tan bien como para escribir algo flufy, así que lo cambié y en su lugar quedó este final improvisado (?)**

 **Me disculpo por los posibles errores. Pueden señalarlos dónde están y yo los corregiré en la brevedad.**

 **Muchas gracias por entrar a leer y mil gracias más si dejan comentarios :3**

 **Se despide de ustedes Kiry, paz ~ ^3^**


End file.
